Pre-analytical variables have the potential to significantly impact proteomic profiles. Furthermore, the annotations provided for the TCGA tumors do not include relevant information on such pre-analytical variables. To eliminate potential artifacts resulting from pre-analytic variables, a prosperctive collection of tumor, adjacent normal tissue, and blood from each of three tumor types, braest cancer, ovarian cancer and colon cancer, will be commenced. These collections will be performed under strict adherence to SOPs designed to minimize and standardize the effects of post-acquisition pre-analytical variableson proteomic profiles.